crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Crepuscule I (Tiero/Muchi)
Crepuscule I is the first version of Crepuscule that was uploaded on Naver. Tiero was the author and the art was done by Muchi. It was part of the best chalenge section of Naver. Due to the webtoon's popularity, Naver decided to serialise it weekly. The creators were asked to restart the series and are now paid for their work. Tiero left the project and was replaced by Mirchi, while Muchi changed his professional name to Yamchi. Crepuscule I was discontinued after 31 chapters. Of them, 21 are translated to English. Crepuscule I was serialised from 24/11/2009 to 14/12/2010. Plot (Chapters 1 - 21) Orphaned Lark Alfen is taken to his new home by distant relatives. It's been said that his late mother was a vampire, so everyone is scared of him and doesn't want him around. He gets bullied a lot until, one day, he meets a black-haired boy named Setz who has red eyes like him. They become friends. But as a rumor spreads that Lark is also a vampire, his guardians decide to send him back to the orphanage. When Lark hears about their plans, he decides to run away, and Setz invites him to his home, the world of real vampires. But, the very same day, Setz is forced by his father to return to their mansion. Lark is left to grow up with Angela. Thanks to her, he makes many friends. He spends ten years with her, until she forces him to go to the capital to attend high school. She also orders him to get her some ingredients from the director of the school. Lark arrives to the Arzew school. He gets the "holy water exam" and finishes first. In his first day, he meets three of his teachers, Olivier Osten, Muscleman and Bugie, a girl named Seere Klein, who shows him around the school grounds, and Sia Kul, one of his two roommates. The second day, he learns fron his theory teacher, Olivier Ostern, how Crepuscule was created. After he has finished class, he is walking at the school courtyard, when he comes across a pink-haired girl. The girl instantly understands that he is human and bites a bit of his neck. Lark pushes her away, but she tells him not to be scared and calls him an important existence. But then she hears someone calling for "Bathory". She leaves in order to not meet Sai Kul, Lark's roommates' brother, who is searching for her. Sai sees Lark's beaten neck and tells him that Bathory was only pulling a joke on him. He leaves to find Bathory and Lark sinks to the ground, scared by the fact that his identity was exposed. Characters Lark Older.jpg|Lark Setz Older.jpg|Setz Angela.jpg|Angela Ratatusk.jpg|Navarus Bathory.jpg|Bathory Carne.jpg|Carne Seere Klein.jpg|Seere Sia.jpg|Sia Sai Kul.jpg|Sai Ersha.version I.png|Ersha Seeren.version I.png|Seeren Carmilla.version I.png|Carmilla Sylvia.jpg|Sylvia Olivier.version I.png|Olivier Buzzi.version I.png|Buggie/Buzzi Muscle.version I.png|Muscleman/Muscle El.version I.png|El Riu.version I.png|Riu Arche.version I.png|Arche Avi.jpg|Avi Quz.jpg|Quz Flower thing pic.jpg|Yamurnia Neal.version I.png|Neal Colin.Crepuscule I.png|Colin (only in first version) Laura.version I.png|Laura The characters of the first Crepuscule also exist in the new version as well, with one exception. The character that exists only in the first version is Colin, who was Lark's roommate along with Sia Kul. Characters that didn't get to appear in the first version, but are in the second one are: Laura James, Nergal, Gilles de Rais, Millefeuille Miel,Chocolat Miel, as well as some dead characters like Crawford Erzebet, Bathory Erzebet I, Florian Alfen, Elize Trenkel Navarus, Mrs. Greyfell, Mor Greyfell. Laura James is presented as the swordmanship teacher by Olivier Ostern, but she never appears herself. Generally, characters are drawn thinner in the first version. For some, there are also differences in their background. Four characters have different names in the first version: Yamurnia is called Yamulenia, Mor Greyfell is called Morl, Muscle is called Muscleman and Buzzi is called Buggie. Differences between the two versions The following is a list of occurences that happen only in the first version or happen at it in a different way than in the second one: *In the first version Lark's guardians in the human world, talk about how his strange behaviour, after he met Setz, is similar to his mothers. This correlation isn't made in the second version. *In the first vesion, Lark's gardians are distant relatives, but in the second, the woman who raises him is his mother's sister. * In the first version, Lark's mother is called, not normal, by his guardians, while she is described as a regular woman in the second. *In the first version, Lark is left at his guardians by a certain man, but in the second he is taken care of them, because they are his closest relatives. *In the first version, Lark doesn't seem to notice Setz's red eyes the first day they meet, and so does Setz, whereas, in the second one, Setz shows Lark his eyes, to prove to him that he is not a monster. * In the first version, the day that Setz goes to the human world for the last time, Quz gives his approval to him to sneak out for a while, but in the second version Quz has no idea about it, until much later. * In the first version, unlike the second, Lark notices Carmilla's portrait, while going to the gate for Crepuscule. * In the first version, when Lark wakes up at Angela's house, he is greeted immediately by her, whereas in the second, he escapes outside and falls of a cliff. * In the first version, Setz tells Sylvia that he wants to bring something important back to the main house, whereas in the second, he specifically says it's a friend he wants to bring. * In the first version, Angela feels a faint presence of magic inside Lark, whereas she makes no such comment in the second. * In the first version, Angela says Lark that if he were to be exposed as a human, he would be a walking circus attraction, whereas in the second, she tells him that he would end up an experiment. * In the first verion, Navarus uses beating as a discipline method for his child and, also, hits also Sylvia and Quz, but this never happens in the second. * In the first version, Lark learns that Setz belongs to a noble family a while after he starts staying with Angela. In the second one, he learns about it some time after he joins Arzew. * In the first version, Setz sees Carne's wings growing, a while after the girl arrives at the Navarus mansion. In the second version, Setz never discovers anything about it. * In the first version, Lark instantly accepts Angela's request to go to Arzew. In the second version, he strongly objected to it and tried to persuade her against it. * In the first version, Lark takes a glimpse of Bathory and Setz right before he arrrives to Arzew. Setz also sees Lark and stares at him for a while. In the second version, Lark comes across Bathory at the night of his first day there and he and Setz meet some days later. * In the first version, when Lark sees Bathory, he is reminded of the woman, Carmilla, who he had seen in a portrait before crossing the barrier for Crepuscule. In the second version, he doesn't make this correlation. * In the first version, Lark gets the flowing water entrance exam. In the second version, he gets the ''sunlight ''exam. * In the first version, Carmilla appears to Lark for the first time during his entrance exam to Arzew. In the second version, Lark first sees Carmilla some days before he leaves for Arzew. She also doesn't appear to him during his entrance exam. * In the first version, Riu is a student at Arzew high school. In the second version, he is Nergal's secretary. * In the first version, Lark has three roommates. Sia and Collin. In the second version, he just has Sia. * In the first version, Olivier Ostern explains to his students how and why Crepuscule was created and about Carmilla's role, but in the second version, students don't learn about Carmilla and schools don't get into details about the creation of Crepuscule and the human world. * In the first version, Lark, while going to his dorm, comes across Bathory at the courtyard, where she bites him and warns him about being exposed as a human. In the second version, this incidence happens at an Arzew corridor, while Lark is going to the director's office. Category:Media